


To Call You Darling

by VanillaHorizon



Series: All The McHanzo! [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exasperated Jack Morrison, Fireworks, First Dates, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Patriotism, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Jesse has one goal, to be able to call Hanzo Darling, but to be able to do that though, he's gotta take the archer out to dinner and take him out to dinner he does.Alternate title: I'm AXing You Out(Rated teen and up for some adult language)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: All The McHanzo! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	To Call You Darling

Hanzo had never once seen the gunslinger carrying a bag to go on any type of mission in his seven months of working alongside him.

That changed one day and Hanzo could not for the life of him figure out what had prompted the change.

It was only a week long trip, yet there he was with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

Jesse had went away for two and a half weeks on a mission before and the only thing he brought that time was a pillow he could use for the trip since they left well before sunrise and a toothbrush, but nothing else.

When Hanzo decided to ask Genji about the sudden change he started to hum thoughtfully.

"Must be late June." Was all the younger Shimada said, which truly left Hanzo even more confused.

It was shortly after midnight a few days later when Hanzo had nearly choked on his water upon seeing the new disaster that was Jesse McCree.

"Is that a flag?" Hanzo asked through his ear piece as calmly as he could even though he was five seconds from bursting out in unruly laughter.

"Damn right, and by all technicalities it's officially the fourth of July, so I dressed the part."

Hanzo heard Genji chuckling from somewhere on the roof adjacent from his own perch.

"And here I thought American patriotism was a highly exaggerated and deeply embellished tall tale parents jokingly told their children."

"Nah partner, it's all the truth, just wait 'til I light the fireworks later though."

"Fireworks?" Hanzo questioned.

Jack's voice cut off any other shared banter by alerting them that Talon agents were quickly closing in.

•••

He thought that Jesse was joking about the fireworks, he really did, but there he walked away from the exploding box of sparks and whistles garbed in an actual flag instead of his usual red serape.

If Hanzo wasn't quite so intrigued, he would possibly scoff at the crazy American and his shenanigans.

"Stare any harder and someone might notice," Genji told him quietly.

"Someone might notice what?" Jesse appeared at their side, followed soon by Jack.

"The light show you just put on," Hanzo quickly said before starting to walk away.

"Wait, ya ain't even seen the best part of my outfit yet!" Jesse called out before taking off after him.

"I don't know which one of them are more embarrassing," Genji told Jack, to which he just scoffed and shook his head in silent reply.

•••

At least the belt buckle was less garish than his usual one, granted it was still rather ridiculous.

"I see that smile, Shimada, I know ya like it!" Jesse's voice pulled him from his thoughts and forced him to meet the caramel colored eyes of the taller man walking beside him.

"It's not as vulgar as your other one," Hanzo admitted.

"Oh, now that's high praise coming from you, Darling."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" the archer asked.

Jesse just smiled at the shorter man for a minute before finally speaking again.

"You told me that if I wanna call ya that then I gotta at least take ya out to dinner first."

"Precisely."

Little did Hanzo know that was exactly what the cowboy had planned to do once they got back.

•••

A knock on his door pulled him from his meditation the day after they returned to base.

"One moment."

When he opened the door he truly did not know what to think.

"McCree?" The cowboy looked completely unlike himself, lacking his usual serape and spurred boots, and for once he was even sporting a neatly trimmed beard.

"Han, I'm here with the sole intention of being able to call ya _darling_ by the end of the night," Jesse told him just as Hanzo's eyes roamed down to the belt buckle which he hadn't recalled ever seeing before.

Hanzo brought his gaze up to meet the cowboy's once again.

"Oh really?" He asked with amusement clear in his voice.

"Damn right, if you'll let me take ya out that is."

"What do you have planned?"

The cowboy couldn't help but give him that infamous crooked smile that almost always made Hanzo think of an overly excited puppy.

"Depends on if you're saying yes," the tone of Jesse's voice could only truly be explained as hopeful.

Hanzo nodded, "Should I change into something more formal?"

"Nope, you're just fine how ya are."

"Very well, lead the way."

•••

That night, Hanzo got to experience one of the most ridiculous things he had probably ever witnessed.

Jesse had taken him to a bar and grill that had an entire wall dedicated to throwing axes.

No, not a wall lined with decorative throwing axes, but actual targets lining the wall which patrons could throw axes at.

"McCree, what is this place?" 

"Well, it's a bar and grill, which doubles as one hell of a date if you're into dangerous things."

"You brought me here for our date?"

The gunslinger nodded happily.

"Genji told me you've never exactly learned how to properly throw projectiles very well, so I figured this would be a pretty interesting date."

Hanzo's face was hard to read, and Jesse was starting to doubt his grand idea until he saw the corner of the archers mouth raise ever so slightly.

"I've done this before so I'll try teaching ya if you'd like while we wait for a table to open up." 

Hanzo nodded, "I think I would like that."

Jesse soon waved down one of the people in charge then soon started teaching Hanzo how to throw axes.

"You're a mighty fine shot with a bow, but damn if ya ain't just as dangerous with these," Jesse laughed as he collected the ones that had missed the target completely.

It took nearly an hour before Hanzo finally hit the target, and just as he hit it, the waitress told them that a table was ready for them.

"I knew you'd eventually get the hang of it." Jesse patted his back.

"It took much too long, and I only hit the target once." Hanzo pointed out.

"Don't ya worry about that now, it took me a few months of coming here every week or so to finally start hitting the bullseye."

"I suppose we'll just have to make this a habit then."

Jesse's mouth fell open.

" _We_?"

"You did bring me here specifically so you could call me _darling_ , correct?"

"Well, obviously, but I didn't quite figure you'd enjoy it here enough to wanna come back with me."

Hanzo nodded, "The date isn't even over and I'm already impressed," he admitted.

"Now since you know, you can stop looking so tense."

"Right, I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself Darling, I really am."

**Author's Note:**

> There's only so much sewing a person can do before they get bored and revert to old habits of not doing anything productive and instead scrolling through 100+ iPhone notes to see if there's a fanfiction that's ready to be posted or not.  
> On the same note, guess who's taking up quilting but doesn't own a sewing machine! It's me guys. I'm too broke to own a sewing machine so I'm quilting the way my great grandmother once did. ENTIRELY BY HAND and let me tell you this - I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE FINGERTIPS LEFT BY THE TIME I'M DONE. I don't know how she did it up until she was like eighty-something.  
> I think my neighbor thinks I'm crazy though because I answered the door the other day with stick pins stuck all over my shirt (for convenience sake, obviously) and he just gave me a funny look before I headed out to the garage to retrieve more spools of thread.


End file.
